9 Tales of Konoha
by movieboy1313fan
Summary: Nine tales pun intended  of the lives of Naruto, Sasuke, Henata, Sakura, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Kakashi. Warning: hardcore Yaoi  later on  NaruXSasu, NaruXShika, ShikaXChoji, SakuXIno, HenataXIno DLDR
1. Naruto Uzumaki: Chapter 1

**Author's note: First FanFic plz Read and review. I am open to suggestions on making the writing better. Also this is just an intro. There will be some Yaoi (NaruXSasu) later on and I will add characters and/or events if you guys want me to. Review if you want me to continue. Thanks ;)**

It was my first day at the new military school. Konohagakure Military Academy. I got up at 3 O'clock this morning just so I can figure out how this uniform works and get to the school on time. I really hated it. It's brownish color, the dull black combat boots, my name sown on a piece of material that was then sown above the upper left pocket over my chest. Uzumaki. Come to think of it I never really liked my name either. What the fuck is it supposed to mean? Uzumaki…where did they come up with that. I just fucking hated my life in general. Having a demon inside of me trapped by my spiritual energies didn't really help. It made me feel more different. More hated. More…alone.

That's why I always got in trouble at the regular schools. I didn't care about anything or anyone. I was smarter than everyone else and they started to think that that was the only good think I was good at. Knowing things. So I just did things to show I was just like them. But I got out of control to the point where I had to be sent to this god forsaken academy. They sent me there ever since I shoved a pencil up my Algebra teacher's ass. I don't think that Iruka sensei liked it too much.

I put on the funny looking hat that the paper called a "beret" and I walked out to the car strangely because of the tucked in undershirt and the tight, half-knee high boots. The drive was about 30 minutes long, and it still wasn't time for the sun to rise yet. I got on to the campus with the sight of people running and exercising to the point that I would consider having muscle failure. It's high black, barbed gates in the unborn morning gave it an eerie look and feeling. I walked in and almost immediately the smell of must and shoe polish filled my unexpecting nostrils. The potency of the aroma was almost unbearable. So strong that someone noticed me crinkling my nose.

"Haha. You'll get used to it," said a tall black haired boy with his hands in his pockets.

"Errr….I…don't know what you're talking about." I replied shakily. But my gag reflex betrayed me.

"Whoa! Haha. It's not that bad is it?" The boy said staring at my doubled over figure.

"No….I just had too much uncooked ramen for breakfast. If you can actually call 4:30 AM breakfast time."

"Haha. Well you might want to go to Drill Sergeant's office. He'll get you squared away," and he pointed to an extension of a very large building with a single glass door and a wall with a huge mirror on it.

"Err… thanks."

He went to run with a group of guys in a green camouflage. Why couldn't I have that uniform. That's bullshit. But knkowing that my complaints would most likely not go towards any good for me around here, I walked towards the office the boy pointed towards.

A woman, with long black hair and red eyes opened the door for me. She was a very beautiful woman by my standards. But then again I don't really have standards.

"Wait here. Against the wall." She said with a powerful voice that contradicted her figure.

"Okay. Thanks for opening….."

She ignored me and walked off. I think I saw her rolling her eyes. But it could just be my imagination. Or not.

"Send him in here!" Yelled an elderly voice. But not old enough to stop yelling.

The same woman came back and escorted me out of the hallway and through another glass door. The man in his chair next to his computer was the old man from the brochure. Drill sergeant Sarutobi.

"What's your name, boy?" He asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Why are you at my academy?"

I was looking around the office mesmerized by all of the medals weapons and achievements that cluttered Sarutobi's walls. I did not even hear him. He grabbed me by my chin and pulled me with extreme force so that his face was within centimeters of mine.

"Why…Are…You…At…My…ACADEMY?"

"I stuck a pencil in my teachers…well…but when he was bending over."

"YOU STUCK A PENCIL IN THE TEACHERS ASS?"

My jaw dropped partially. I never heard any faculty member at a school openly curse at a student.

"Well I'll be…Get him out of my face….I'll get the rest of his info from the previous school," he said nonchalantly.

The woman took me out of the office and into the hallway once again. Looking out of the window she said:

"Let's find someone to show you the ropes, shall we? We don't want you to get killed on your first day."

This was the second time my jaw dropped today. And I had a feeling it wouldn't be the last.


	2. Naruto Uzumaki: Chapter 2

**Author's note: OK EVERYBODY THIS IS CHAPTER2. PLEASE REVIEW I SWEAR I WILL MAKE A NEW CHAPTER EVERY DAY AS LONG AS I KEEP GETTING REVIEWS. THANKS ;)**

The woman called someone over to where we were standing.

"Shikamaru!"

A boy came running in green camouflage. It was the same guy that I had talked to when I first walked in. He was the tall and not terribly skinny black haired boy.

"MOVING MA'AM, MOVING!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

He reached our spot in no time. He stood there across from me with his hands behind his back and feet shoulder length apart. He stared straight at the woman and stood as still as a statue. I don't even think that he noticed me.

"I want you to show this boy the ropes."

"Yes, ma'am."

He then looked at me and smiled briefly. It seemed like more than a friendly smile. To any other guy that would be kind of awkward and uncomfortable. But actually I smiled back with just as much luster.

"Fallout, gentlemen." She said.

He then made some kind of sound. Kind of like a "Hoo-wah" or something like that, and then told me to follow him. So we walked. For what seemed like forever because of all of the eyes on me. When we reached a portion of the asphalt there were a group of boys were gathered in a circle with my same uniform on. They seemed to be talking and laughing.

"There isn't really much I can teach you. You have to learn on the job. But I'll introduce you to everyone so that you won't be a total stranger. "

"Err…Ok…" I responded nervously.

He pointed to a girl with bluish hair and medium sized opaque eyes, like that of a ghost.

"That there is Hinata…She's the hoe…ha-ha."

She seemed to have heard him and came walking over towards us.

"What did he say about me?" She said looking at me as if I were to blame for it.

"Ummm….I don't know….your name and then he started about the chick next to you." I replied quickly.

She looked at him and put two fingers to her eyes and then pointed back at Shikamaru's. He laughed. At me more than her.

"Shikamaru!" A group called him from behind. Beckoning him.

"Oh shit…umm let's do this quickly."

He pointed rapidly.

"Sakura…Ino…Choji…Kiba…Shino…Neji…Lee…TenTen…Garra…Tankuro… Temari…okay bye!" He ran off.

"Wait you forgot…." He was gone.

"Him," I stood there mesmerized by the black haired one with deep Onyx eyes. The most beautiful person I had ever seen.

He turned around and yelled back:

"Oh yeah that's Sasuke!"

Sasuke…

**A/N: REVIEW AND I WILL GET STARTED ON THE YAOI IMMEDIATELY.**


	3. Naruto Uzumaki: Chapter 3

**Author's Note: C'mon people I need just one more review on if you want some Yaoi or not. I'm still gunna keep posting new chapters every day tho. ;)**

Sasuke…That was his name. Wait. What am I doing? I can't believe I am actually attracted to this person. I mean he's a guy. What the fuck is wrong with me? Am I gay? No, I still like chicks. I like them a lot. Am I bi? I mean I would've already felt this a long time ago if I was bisexual, right? Probably because I've never seen someone like him before. Wait what did I just say? What the fuck is going on?

"So you're the newbie?"

"Yeah but who are….."

It was him. Sasuke. As soon as I looked into his eyes my heart just stopped pumping. He must have walked towards me when I was questioning myself about my sexuality just now.

"Are you okay? You're acting kind of weird." He made a twisted face.

"Uhh… yeah I'm ….f-f-fine" I stuttered in short breaths.

He laughed. But there was something behind his eyes while he did it. Like a look that a kid would have when he saw a toy that he liked. A toy he liked a lot.

"Well then…I'll show you the basics you need to know."

I agreed. On the outside I made it look like this was a total drag for me. But on the inside, it made me feel comfortable to be within inches of this guy. He then showed me the basic drills and ceremony, the different exercises and how to do a correct push-up. Who we call Ma'am and Sir, and the ranking system. Once the flags had been raised and it was time for classes to start, he ran with me to class (you're not allowed to walk) while explaining in more depth of what goes on around here. Then, while we were running, our hands touched. I blushed.

"Jesus Sasuke. Did you punch the newbie in the face or what?" The girl named Sakura asked jokingly.

"Guys just shut up and get into a formation." Sasuke said, blushing as well. Just not as much.

That kind of seemed strange to me. Why was he blushing? Everyone stood up straight and went quiet after Sasuke had said to. I was so lost in his eyes during his explanation of the school's workings, I didn't realize he actually had the rank of corporal on his collar.

After about half an hour or so, a man with white spiked hair and a mask on appeared wearing a black suit and reading a book.

"Sorry class I was taking the long road of life to get here when a black cat crossed my path."

"You're so full of shit Kakashi. You were at Jack in the Box."

It was the lady from drill sergeant's office. The one with the red eyes.

"Fuck you Kurenai. Go suck Asuma's 2 inches."

"Why shouldn't I?" She said trying to take control of the conversation.

"Because he's dead you dumb bitch!"

She then stalked off staring at the floor. That was a strange and random event. I looked to where Sasuke was standing. Our eyes met for about 2 seconds, and then he abruptly turned his head. Was he looking at me this whole time? Come to think of it, that conversation isn't the only thing strange around here.

**9 HOURS LATER**

"Hey, Naruto!"

It was Shikamaru. Calling me from across the street. I just waved. But he ran across towards me.

"Hey man you look like a loner. Come with me. I know this place can be a drag sometimes but it's after school hours, time to have fun!"

"I can't I have to ride the bus."

"Me too! Let's go C'mon!"

He pulled me by my arm and we went towards the bus stop where a bunch of other kids were gathered, smoke rising from the middle of the blob of people. The closer you got, the more it smelled like marijuana. Is this what he meant by fun?

Hmmmm…

**A/N: REVIEW AND I WILL GET STARTED ON THE YAOI IMMEDIATELY.**


End file.
